


Launch Date but its Klance

by iamgeekshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance never happened, Basically s8 ep1 without Allurance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Family Fluff, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Just Cute Stuff, Keith replaces Allura, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), background Adashi/Shadam, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgeekshit/pseuds/iamgeekshit
Summary: Remember the first episode of season 8 where Lance and Allura go on a date? Well this is that except Allurance never happened and Lance asks Keith out instead. Also it isn't as cringey as that episode was. Also Adam lives because this is my story and I decide what happens.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Launch Date but its Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing Klance fics in 2020. No, I'm still not over season 7 and 8.

Keith was sitting on the Black lion, his eyes fixed upon the setting sun in front of him. Kosmo was there too, as he always was, keeping him company. This would be his last peaceful day in a while, and he wanted to make the most out of it. The Paladins along with the IGF-Atlas would be leaving the Earth the next day to take the battle to the Galra, and Keith strongly suspected it would be a while before they saw their home planet again, if they survived.

“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.”  
Keith instantly recognized the voice.  
“Hey Lance.” he responded, without looking away from the sun.  
“Watchin’ the sunset?”  
“Yeah, might be awhile before we get to see it again.”  
“Man, i'm really gonna miss this place.” Lance replied. Keith could hear the sadness in his tone.  
“That’s why we gotta end this war.” Keith smiled. “And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red lion, the Lance that’s always got my back,” he turned to Lance and added, “and the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” Keith wondered if he had said too much. He was afraid Lance would be weirded out by his sudden kindness.

Lance turned to face him. There was a small, sad smile on his face. Keith noticed how good he looked in the warm, evening light. He never expressed it, but he had a small crush on Lance. Despite his annoying, stupid personality, Lance was a good person with a good heart. 

“So do you have any plans for tonight?” Keith asked, breaking the silence. Lance turned away to face the sun.  
“We’re having a big family dinner. Mom’s cooking a feast. It might be awhile before we have some good, homemade Cuban food once me and Veronica leave for space. What about you?”  
“I'm gonna be on my own. With Kosmo of course,” he added, stroking his beloved space wolf, “I don't really have anyone to be with, now that everyone is spending time with their families.”

Lance stared at him with disbelief. “You can’t spend your last day on Earth like that! Come to my home for dinner. Eight o’clock. My mom won’t mind an extra person. They’ll love to meet you.”

Keith was taken aback. Was Lance… asking him out? Keith wanted to say yes, anything to spend more time with Lance. But he didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.

“It’s your family. I wouldn’t want to barge in like that. Go enjoy yourself, I’ll be fine.” But Lance would not take no for an answer.  
“Please man. I swear it won't be a problem. My niece and nephew would go nuts if they got to talk to the pilot of the Black lion.”

Keith wondered what to do, Lance was insisting. Keith knew he couldn’t say no to him. “Fine,” he finally answered with a smile, “I’ll be there.”

As Lance began to get up and leave, Keith added, “Is this a date?” Lance turned around with a smirk on his face.  
“Only if you want it to be.”

*

Keith’s first instinct was to tell Shiro about what happened. He found him walking around the Galaxy Garrison, arm in arm with Adam, talking and laughing. Keith didn’t mind telling him too. After Shiro’s ‘death’ and the failure of the Kerberos mission, he and Adam had gotten closer. With Shiro gone, Adam made sure to check up on Keith from time to time to see if he was doing okay, despite being in pain himself. While Keith did often push him away, he was glad he had someone looking out for him.

But Shiro looked more happy and peaceful than ever. Even Adam was smiling, which was an upgrade from his usual serious expression. He and Shiro were finally making up for what had happened in the past. Maybe they would even start dating again. Keith was happy for them and didn’t want to spoil their moment, so he decided to hold it off the story until later.

He headed to the room he was given in the Galaxy Garrison. “You are meeting Lance’s parents,” he told himself, “you gotta make a good impression.” Keith took a quick shower, put on some pants and a button down shirt. He didn't know much when it came to fashion, so this would have to do. He also brushed his hair with the standard issue comb he had found in his dresser and tied the longer strands into a ponytail. Once he was done, he walked up to the mirror. He didn’t look like an angsty teen anymore, he looked more like a mature, collected person.

*

Keith rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. He kept fidgeting, straightening his shirt and making sure his hair looked fine. The door was opened by a woman who Keith had seen earlier and guessed was Lance’s mother.  
“Come in, come in my dear,” she said with a kind smile and sweet voice, “oh, you look wonderful. Doesn’t he look wonderful Lance?”

Keith looked up to see Lance walking down the stairs.  
“Wow,” Lance agreed, “you look amazing. I figured you’d walk in here wearing your jeans and t-shirt. Guess I was wrong.”  
Keith chuckled. “You look great too.”

Lance went on to introduce the members of his family. Keith already recognized his sister Veronica, who worked in the Galaxy Garrison and was a crew member on the IGF-Atlas. Lance had another sister and two other brothers, one of which was married and had two kids. They settled down on the dining table and his family began to tell embarrassing stories of Lance’s childhood.

“Lance was always the baby of the family.” one of his brothers explained, laughing, after his father was done telling everyone how Veronica had tricked Lance into drinking dirt mixed in water. “It only took you coming to dinner for him to graduate to the adult table.” Keith looked over to the kids table, where Lance’s younger sister was, looking grumpy. He tried to picture Lance sitting there with the other kids. The idea made Keith laugh. 

“Lance never brings people home.” his mother added, with a smile, “You must really mean something to him.” At this he felt his face become unusually warm. Why were they acting like Lance had asked Keith out?

“Me and Lance are just friends. And anyway, I always thought Lance was popular with girls.” Keith managed to say. To this, his mother chuckled.  
“Oh he gets that from his father, it's all talk.”  
Keith felt like something inside him was freed. He had always been rather jealous of Lance’s stories about women, though he never admitted it to himself. Did Lance really think Keith was special enough to invite over?  
“But if you get past that, you’ll find a good boy with a big heart.” Lance’s mother added.

Keith looked over at Lance. He was still embarrassed about the dirt story.

“A toast,” Veronica stood up, raising her glass, “to family.” To this everyone raised their glasses, including Keith. But he felt something bothering him.

*

It had been a while since the dinner party was over, and Lance insisted he walk Keith back to the Garrison. They were walking silently together, taking a shortcut through a nearby park. It was Lance who broke the silence. “So, how was today?”  
“It was amazing Lance. Your mom is an incredible cook.” His voice dropped a little. “You're very lucky to have such a big, loving family.”  
“Hey man, don’t say that.”  
“It's true. I never had a family waiting for me to come home.”  
“Keith.” Lance stopped walking and turned around to face the other boy. “Don’t say that. You have team Voltron. You’ll always be family to us, to me.”

Keith was face to face with Lance. Despite the dim light, he noticed the freckles on his nose, the kindness in his eyes. His heart was hammering.  
“You're never going to be lonely. You have a home and you always will. I'm always gonna be there.” Lance’s smile was so inviting.  
“Lance.” Keith said under his breath as he was pulled in for a kiss.

It was the most amazing feeling. Their arms were around each other and they could feel the other’s heartbeat. When they finally pulled away, both were breathless, blushing fiercely. Suddenly, they were shaken by Pidge’s robot that had crept into the park.

They burst out laughing. “I think it wants a picture.” Lance pointed out. They both stood side by side facing the robot, their arms still around each other. The bot snapped a photo and printed it out, like a Polaroid. “Man, I'm keeping this.” Lance said, pocketing the photograph, grinning ear to ear. 

“So I guess this did turn out to be a date.” Keith chuckled, as they continued on their way to the Garrison, holding hands and smiling. It was the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I skip my online classes to write this fic? Maybe.  
> Anyway thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
